Satu Detik
by Gritz 'Nell' Ahnelle A
Summary: hanya butuh satu detik untuk Lu Han jatuh cinta pada gadis berambut hitam kemerahan itu. a EXO fanfiction, its Crack Couple LuHo LuHanXSuho SuHan. review pleaseee


Satu Detik.

_Gritz Ahnelle A, present._

_._

_._

_._

_A LuHo drabble._

_With Suho!GS_

_Its Crack Couple, if you don't like just leave the page._

_And don't bash the Couple._

_._

_._

_._

_Aku bisa gila kalau terus seperti ini. _Pikir Lu Han.

Lu Han, namja tampan yang berasal dari China, ia tampan dan berbakat, ia memiliki suara yang indah, ia juga pandai menari, dan jangan Lupakan yang satu ini, ia adalah ahlinya dalam hal sepak bola.

Wajar kan kalau Lu Han menjadi pangeran sekolah, awalnya Lu Han menanggapi status nya sebagai pangeran sekolah biasa biasa saja, tapi ia mulai risih saat kebanyakan dari fans nya selalu mengikutinya dan memperhatikan setiap gerak geriknya.

_Aku bagaikan seorang buronan kepolisian._

" Lay!"

Serunya saat melihat teman seperjuangan nya –maksudnya teman sesame orang China yang bersekolah di Korea-, Lu Han langsung menarik lengan Lay untuk mengikutinya, sementara Lay hanya bisa mengikuti langkah Lu Han yang entah membawa nya kemana.

…

…

…

" Mwo? BWAHAHA."

Lu Han hanya bisa menunduk meminta maaf kepada orang yang ada di kantin yang –mungkin- merasa terganggu dengan suara tawa Lay –yang menggelegar-.

Pletakk

" auchh."

Dan Lu Han menyeringai melihat Lay yang sudah berhenti tertawa –terpaksa- karena mendapatkan _ttakbam-_an secara gratis oleh Lu Han.

" assh, Lu, kau ini memukul benar benar tulus dari hati."

Ucap Lay dengan artian ".."

" resiko, harus nya kau membantuku untuk memikirkan solusi masalah ku, bukan nya mentertawakan."

Ujar Lu Han kembali meminum orange juice-nya.

" kau tau, harusnya kau bersyukur memiliki fans yang banyak."

Ujar Lay yang kini kembali kepada Lay di Mode Normal –yang tertawa gaje tadi adalah Lay Mode Gila, menurut Lu Han-.

" oke, aku bersyukur karena aku mendapatkan banyak Fans di sekolah, tapi aku tetap rishi, Lay."

" kau risih kenapa?"

Lu Han menepuk jidat nya, frustasi juga memiliki teman seperti Lay, pikir Lu Han.

_Lalu untuk apa aku sedari tadi bercerita padanya?_

Lu Han menghirup nafas perlahan, lalu membuangnya perlahan kembali.

" dari caramu menghirup nafas, sepertinya masalah mu berat sekali."

Dan celetukan Lay membuat Lu Han mengusap kasar wajahnya, benar benar frustasi.

" ya tuhan, Lay. Bahkan aku sudah menceritakan semua keluh kesah ku padaamu sedari tadi, kenapa sekarang kau lupa?"

Pekik Lu Han frustasi.

" ahh, masalah Fans-mu yang mulai fanatic itu?"

Lu Han menganggukkan kepalanya.

" Fans-mu yang mulai banyak memintamu untuk menjadi namjachingu-nya?"

Lu Han kembali mengangguk.

" fans-mu yang-"

" iya, semuanya benar. Jadi intinya, aku bercerita padamu untuk mendapatkan solusi, bukan untuk dipusingkan."

Lay terkekeh kecil sembari mengangkat kedua jarinya membentuk 'V' saat melihat Lu Han yang sudah hampir gila oleh nya.

" oke, Lay, jadi apa solusinya?"

Tanya Lu Han lagi yang sudah mulai tenang.

" kau harus membuat Fans-mu untuk berharap padamu."

" aku juga memikirkan itu, bodoh."

" kalau begitu kau harus punya Yeojachingu."

" UHUKK."

Lu Han yang sedang meminum jus nya tersedak mendengar penuturan Lay.

" Mwo? Neo Micheoseo?"

…

…

…

Lu han saat ini sedang duduk di samping lapangan tempat ia berlatih sepak bola, ia sedang sibuk memikirkan apa yang di usulkan oleh Lay.

_Yeojachingu? Yang benar saja? Aku bahkan belum kenal satu persatu orang di sekolah ini._

Di saat Lu Han tengah sibuk memikirkan apa yang di ucapkan Lay, matanya tak sengaja menangkap sesosok yeoja berambut hitam kemerahan.

" HEY, KAU!"

Pekik Lu Han secara tiba tiba. Gadis berambut hitam kemerahan itu menunjuk dirinya sendiri, dan di beri anggukkan oleh Lu Han. Dengan segera, gadis itu menghampiri Lu Han.

" ada apa Lu Han Oppa?"

" kau mengenalku?"

Tanya Lu Han saat gadis itu mengenal nya.

" tentu saja, Oppa kan selalu menjadi buah bibir di kalangan Yeoja, bahkan YoonA sering bercerita tentangmu."

Jawab gadis itu.

" siapa namamu?"

" Kim Joon Myeon, tapi panggil saja aku Suho."

" ikut aku!."

Dan sepertinya menyeret orang lain adalah Hobby Lu Han, terbukti dari Lu Han yang kemarin menyeret Lay, sekarang sedang menyeret Suho.

..

..

..

" Oppa, kita mau apa disini?"

Suho berbisik pada Lu Han, sebenarnya ia sedikit takut sekarang, ia takut karena mendapatkan tatapan tajam dari sekumpulan yeoja yang bisa di pastikan menyandang sebagai Fans Lu Han.

" sudah, tenang saja." Jawab Lu Han kembali berbisik.

" semuanya, tolong dengarkan saya."

Seketika saja semua terasa hening saat Lu Han selesai berkata.

_Ini terlalu sepi, jadi terasa menakutkan. _Pikir Suho.

" pasti kalian bingung kan saat melihat aku bersama yeoja ini?"

Dan serempak kumpulan gadis itu mengangguk saat mendengar pertanyaan Lu Han.

" yeoja ini adalah-

-YeojaChingu-ku."

Sontak keadaan kembali ramai karena para Fans Lu Han, ada yang mengerang kecewa, ada yang juga yang terlihat marah marah.

" Oppa, apa apaan sih kau ini? Issshh, Oppa pasti tidak tahu kalau setelah ini aku yakin, setengah atau mungkin seluruh yeoja di sekolah ini akan memusuhiku." Erang Suho frustasi.

Erangan Suho terhenti saat tiba tiba Lu Han menggenggam erat kedua tangan nya.

" apa lagi sekarang?"

Tanya Suho dengan nada ketus.

" saranghae."

Suho membelalakkan matanya saat mendengar ucapan Lu Han.

" oppa, jangan bercanda, kita bahkan baru berbicara sekali, dan itu terjadi setengah jam yang lalu."

" nan jeongmal saranghaeyo."

Suho melepaskan genggaman tangan Lu Han di tangan nya.

" jangan bermain main dengan cinta, Oppa."

Suho yang mulai kesal pada Lu Han memutuskan untuk pergi dari hadapan Lu Han.

" satu detik, aku hanya butuh satu detik untuk mencintaimu Kim Joon Myeon, hanya satu detik saat aku melihatmu, dan aku langsung jatuh hati padamu, aku tak tahu kenapa, tapi aku yakin ini cinta."

Keadaanpun kembali hening seketika saat Lu Han berkata, taka da pergerakkan sama sekali, bahkan Suho pun tak melanjutkan langkahnya.

" Kim Joon Myeon, YeojaChingu Daejullae?"

"…"

Tetap tidak ada jawaban dari Suho. Dengan perlahan Lu Han menghampiri Suho, memeluk Suho dari belakang, membuat Suho tenggelam di tubuhnya.

" a-aku bingung Oppa, aku memang menyukaimu, tapi itu sebatas fans kepada idola nya, itu saja."

Jawab Suho dengan suara yang pelan namun dapat terdengar oleh Lu Han. Lu Han menutup matanya, menjatuhkan kepala nya di pundak sempit Suho.

" tidak apa apa, untuk saat ini seperti ini saja. Tapi kau mau janji kan? Kau janji untuk bisa mencintaiku?"

Suho mengangguk perlahan sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaan Lu Han, sementara Lu Han sendiri kembali mengeratkan pelukan nya pada tubuh Suho.

Hahh, orang yang sedang di landa cinta memang selalu merasa kalau dunia itu milik mereka berdua, tanpa perduli keadaan sekitar yang kembali ricuh.

End.

Udah gitu aja ahh.

Giz lagi pusing Reader-nim.

Jangan Lupa di Review yaaa.


End file.
